


her sin on my lips

by CaptainAmelia22



Series: Tumblr Drabble [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/CaptainAmelia22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based after the events of Avengers Confidential Black Widow & Punisher)</p><p>When the nightmares come (which is inevitable, of course-she always has nightmares after a mission like that) she goes to one of the only men she knows will understand her guilt.  </p><p>"Castle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	her sin on my lips

When the nightmares come (which is inevitable, of course-she always has nightmares after a mission like that) she goes to one of the only men she knows will understand her guilt.  

"Castle."  

He doesn’t turn at the sound of her voice, doesn’t look up from the assault rifle he is dismantling but she knows he’s heard her.  Every line in his body tenses as she eases the heavy metal door of his bunker closed and slides the lock home.  

He continues cleaning his weapons and she presses her back to the door.  ”I keep dreaming of him, Castle,” she says softly, her eyes closed and her head bowed.  ”I keep dreaming of Elihas.”  

He stops cleaning his weapons.  

"I see him," she whispers as she digs her nails into the palms of her hands and struggles to maintain her calm.  She’s the Black Widow.  She is death and cool intellect.  She does not need guilt to fuel her motives.

She is not the hulking man in front of her.

And yet…

"I see him every night when I close my eyes," she chokes as blood wells beneath her nails and her vision begins to fade to green.  "I dream he’s in one of those glass tubes, that  _I’m_ in one of the tubes.  Sometimes James is there too, and I-“ 

She cannot go on.  

She snarls to herself and pushes herself off of the door and slams her fist into it’s surface. “Dammit,” she hisses as the door trembles on it’s rollers and her vision loses it’s green tint.  ”This is-this is not me, Castle and I wish it would  _stop_.”  

He resumes cleaning his gun.  

She pivots at the sound of the pieces of the rifle snapping into place and half-shouts, half-sobs, “ _Castle._ "  

He doesn’t turn.  

The clip snaps into place and as he lifts the rifle to his shoulder and presses his eye to the scope, her fist connects with the back of his skull. 

“ _Listen to me Castle!_ " 

His head snaps forward with the strength of her blow but before she can lob another one at him or even move away, he’s very much there, in front of her.

He towers over her.

She’d forgotten how tall he was.  

She’d forgotten how tiny she was, compared to the Punisher.

"Frank, I-" she begins but her words are cut off with his arm pressed against her throat and she chokes as he throws her against the wall.  "What do you want, Widow?" he growls, his steel grey eyes emotionless as he meets hers.  She shivers at the blankness of his gaze, at the emptiness that echoes the black eyes of the faded white skull he wears.  He leans into her, so their faces are only inches apart and as his lips curl in a bitter sneer as he asks, "What do you want me to say?  That the guilt is misplaced?  That the pain will fade?  That you’ll  _heal_?”  

He laughs at that, a ratcheting sound she knows will join the nightmares of Elihas bleeding in a tube filled with green water.  

His forearm tightens on her throat and her vision spots but she does not fight him.  Her fingers lock gently around his wrist, the pad of her thumb rubbing the pulse beating there and her eyes flutter closed as she chokes out his name.  

"Castle."

He snarls at that and jerks backwards, freeing her.  

"Dammit Widow," he shouts as she crumples at his feet.  "Why did you come here?"  

She rasps out a laugh and rubs her throat; the bruises he left on her pale skin are already fading but the dull ache of them will take longer to fade, she knows that.  

Her green eyes raise to his and as her hair swings over her shoulders to tangle on her sweaty neck and cheeks, she smirks. 

"Comfort, Castle.  I came for the Punisher’s comfort."  

He barely has a chance to respond before she’s throwing herself up off the ground to level a sharp kick to his face.  

He blocks her in just enough time to save his nose, but she’s already spinning away, fists raised, bracelets armed for another attack.  ”I came because everyone around me is afraid to hurt me, Castle,” she gasps as his fist clips her ribs, forcing the air from her lungs.  ”Everyone seems to think I’m grieving, grieving for Elihas and no one wants to comfort me in the way I need comfort.”  

Her fist slams into the solid steel of his stomach and he grunts at the blow before grabbing her wrist and wrenching her arm behind her back.  

"No one knows how to comfort the Black Widow?" he snarls in her ear as he jerks her tight against his chest and her feet scrabble to scrape against his shins.  "I can’t imagine why."  

She snaps her teeth at his arm but he shoves her away, so she sprawls on the table littered with his armory.  It groans, but holds, trembling just slightly as she perches on it’s edge.  He takes a single step in her direction, looming directly over her but she just laughs.  

"Everyone’s afraid of me, Castle," she gasps as she rests against the table and rubs her wrist idly.  "Everyone thinks I’ll snap their necks before I let them touch me and-and…"

She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.  

"And no one understands," he says softly, the rough gravel of his voice washing over her.  "No one understands the brand of comfort you need."  His eyebrow rises as she nods, just slightly, before him and he reaches out to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.  "Not even Barnes?" 

She shrugs.  ”Elihas was before James came back to us,” she says as she smacks his hand away and levels a light blow to his gut.  He takes it, without beating a single eye and catches her wrist once more between his powerful fingers.  She doesn’t wince as he squeezes, too rough and he sneers.  ”And besides, James is deep underground now.  He doesn’t even know about Leviathan or Orion.”  She sighs at that and endeavors to twist free of his hands.

He simply tightens his hold though and she bites back a curse as the fine bones grind together.  

"So you’re alone, without anyone to soothe you?" he asks, his voice softening as he leans in towards her and drags her hands up his naked chest to press against the scarred skin over his heart.  Her eyes widen as he lowers his head over hers, eyes hooded and teeth glinting too-white through the dark expanse of his beard.  "And you came to  _me_?”

She nods, absently, her lips opening just slightly as he pulls her even tighter against his body.  Against the scars marking his tanned skin.  And the hardening pressure hidden behind the zipper of his faded jeans. Every nerve in her body sings when her skin brushes his and she reflects, idly, that it is strange seeing him without the black gear of his calling.  Without the skull.   She likes him without the skull.

She always has.

She doesn’t see the flash of anger in his eyes at that, doesn’t see the muscle jump in his jaw when her head falls back in surrender, doesn’t see regret and sorrow replace the anger in the cold grey of his gaze. 

"Yes," she whispers breathlessly, her eyelids fluttering as his leg presses between hers.  "Castle, I-" 

He shoves her so hard her head shatters the mosaic tile of the wall across the room.  

She crumples, bonelessly, to the floor and groans when blood begins to stream from her nose and her mouth.  Every muscle in her body trembles when he turns his cold gaze back to hers and for a moment she wonders if she has made a mistake, coming to the Punisher.  

"Fuck you," he snarls as he prowls after her and she shakes the darkness from her eyes.  " _Fuck_  you Widow.”  

She struggles, weakly, as his fingers tangle with the hair at the top of her skull, as he pulls her upright to smash her back once more against the wall.  She struggles and snarls and fights him but he doesn’t respond.

He simply presses her against the wall and rests his forehead against hers.

"Why?" he whispers and she stills at the agony she hears in his voice.  "Why come to me?"  

She can see how he struggles, how he struggles to maintain his calm.  

She can see how he fails.  

"Because you’re broken," she chokes through the blood on her lips and the tears in her eyes. Her hand trembles against his cheek, the back of its bruised knuckles pressing too harsh against the still healing cuts Elihas’s creations left on his skin.  His eyes squeeze closed as she whispers, "You’re broken…like me."  

He kisses her, brutally, slamming his mouth against hers so hard their teeth click and she gasps as his tongue forces it’s way past her bruised lips.  His fist tightens in her hair and he yanks her head back so his other hand can press against her throat.

She groans at the rough calluses of his fingers on her fine skin, groans as he grinds her hips into the crumbling plaster of the wall but for the first time in days she doesn’t see Elihas’s face on the back of her eyelids.

For the first time in days, her body aches in something other than guilt.

She wraps her own hand around his throat, pressing tightly against his pulse, and he snarls, the vibrations of his voice rocking through her and she smiles with blood on her lips as her tongue strokes his in return and her legs lock around his hips.  

Plaster dust rises as he pushes her deeper into the wall, raising her so her body props more comfortably against his and she bites back a laugh as his lips leave hers to press against her throat.  

"This wasn’t the kind of comfort I had in mind, Castle," she gasps as his teeth nip into her skin and his fingers press harshly into her skin through the tight black kevlar of her uniform.  

"You want me to kick your ass some more, Widow?" he asks against her collarbones.  She snorts and wraps her legs even tighter around his waist, before pressing her lips to his ear.  

"You wish," she whispers throatily as she moves her hand to the back of his neck to pull tightly at his own hair.  "No one’s ever been able to beat me, Castle."  

He growls, that voice once more vibrating through her and she gasps as he thrusts absently against her.  He’s hard now, harder than she could have thought possible and for a moment Tony Stark’s voice echoes in the back of her skull, from that night, long ago, before she went in search of the Punisher in the jungles of Bolivia.  

_If anyone needs to get laid, it’s Frank fucking Castle…_

She smirks and jerks his head back, back away from her bruising skin.  His teeth snap in frustration but she simply presses her lips to his chin.

"Thank you for helping me with Leviathan, Frank."  

He stills at that, his hands tight on her body and his cock still pressed against her belly, and as her hand strokes through his beard to cradle the back of his skull, he shudders.  

"Natasha, I-"   

She shushes him and glances down at the zipper of her catsuit.  ”Could you?” she asks, her voice silky and her green eyes daring.  

He hesitates for a moment but as she rocks her hips down against him and presses her breasts into his hands, he sighs.  ”Yes,” he murmurs, the rough gravel of his voice almost comforting now that some of the fury had left him. 

"Thank you," she gasps as his mouth follows the zipper down her body and over her breasts.  "Thank you for comforting me, Punisher."  

His voice vibrates through her as he grinds her back into the plaster.  ”It’s what partners do, Widow.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the anime the other night and yesterday morning I cranked out this one-shot because several friends of mine forced me to think about Punisher/Black Widow sex. This isn't beta'd-my usual beta is on Spring Break and I don't want to bug her-so any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Hope people like it!
> 
> -M


End file.
